


Another average night for Parvati Patil

by Holymolymacaroni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Lavender Brown Lives, Light Angst, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holymolymacaroni/pseuds/Holymolymacaroni
Summary: Quick lil' thing cause I couldn't get to sleep so yea don't expect anything too great.(In fact in all honesty it's kinda shit)





	Another average night for Parvati Patil

**Author's Note:**

> (Parvati's pov)

Some nights she wakes up crying and she doesn't know why. Because she can't remember what she was dreaming.  
She wakes up to the silence of the night and the darkness surrounding her. (Both inside and out.)  
Quietly she turns over and can just make out the pale skin of her best friends back (much paler than hers, although marred in a depressingly similar way.) She knows that if Lav were to turn over, she would see the neat scars that criss-crossed her abdomen. The scars that she would trace softly, and she would kiss whilst they both pretended everything was okay and that the scars were nothing abnormal.

She reached out gingerly to touch her lovers arm but stopped herself.  
Because the last time she did that Lav had woken up screaming and too scared to sleep again.  
And they both needed as much sleep as they could get. If they were to face another gruelling day of acting as though they fine.

Just like everyone else did.

And so Parvati lowered her arm and turned away before falling into another sleep full of dreams she was sure to have forgotten by the morning.  
Her face still wet from the previous one.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually adore lavender brown...so err fucking fight me.
> 
> Also Parvati and lavender is underrated as shit


End file.
